Epidemic
by ladypatpatriot
Summary: The town of Hope Valley endures an influenza epidemic.
1. Chapter 1

Epidemic

 _Jack and Elizabeth haven't been married long when he is called out of town. While he is away, Elizabeth and the rest of Hope Valley have to deal with an influenza epidemic. When Jack hears about it, he rushes home but what does he find when he returns?_

Elizabeth woke up and reached over to touch Jack. She was met with empty space. She remembered now with sadness that he had been called out of town on Mountie business a week ago and wasn't sure when he would return. She missed him terribly but she was handling it the best she could. Keeping herself busy with teaching and being with her friends, especially Abigail whom she had been seeing less since she married Jack four months ago.

She pushed back the covers and got out of bed. She went to the bathroom to wash up and returned to the bedroom to get ready to go to school. She made herself breakfast, gathered her things and headed out towards the school house. Some of her students were already there, playing a quick came of catch before classes started. She walked inside and organized things for the day ahead. She rang the school bell and watched as the students filed in. As everyone took their seats, she noticed some missing faces.

Beth Rogers, one of her favorite students walk over to her. They had a special bond since they shared the same name. "Mrs. Thornton? Andy won't be in today. Mommy kept him home because he wasn't feeling good."

"Thank you for telling me, Beth." The little girl returned to her seat. A couple of other students said the same thing about their siblings. Elizabeth hoped they didn't all have the same illness and that it wouldn't turn into something more serious affecting the whole town. She pushed that thought out of the way as she began her lessons.

She dismissed the students at noon for lunch; she grabbed her own lunch and went to sit outside. Her thoughts returned to the sick children. She had noticed a few more of her students were coughing. Opal had looked a little pale too. Elizabeth sent up a prayer hoping that what was going on would not be too serious.

After dismissing the students for the day, Elizabeth walked into town to go see Abigail. She walked into the back door of the café and found Abigail hard at work on tonight's dinner. She looked over when Elizabeth walked in.

"Hi, Elizabeth. Have a seat and I will bring some tea and cookies over in a minute." Abigail gestured at the table. "You look a little perplexed. Is something troubling you, other than Jack being gone?"

Elizabeth sat down. "A couple of my students didn't come to class today because they were sick. During the course of the day, I noticed a few more were coughing and Opal was pale. I am hoping whatever it is going around isn't too serious. Just one of those illness children pass from one to the other."

"I hope so too. I will say a prayer for good health tonight."

"I already did earlier." Elizabeth paused before she continued. "Andy Rogers was one of the students who stayed home. I am equally concerned for him as the others but I can't help but worry about Beth."

She and Beth had such a close relationship, even closer than Elizabeth had for any of the other students. They had been drawn to each other from the first day Andy and Beth had come to school a few short months ago when their family had settled in Hope Valley. Beth had found it interesting that her teacher had the same first name as she did. Elizabeth had fallen in love with Beth's impish smile and care free attitude towards life. Beth often came by the Thornton home to play with Elizabeth. They played with dolls, had tea parties and played dress up. Beth loved to see Elizabeth's dresses and wear her jewelry. Beth said she wanted to be a teacher when she grew up. Elizabeth knew that the child would change her mind when she got older but for now it was cute.

Abigail brought the tea and a plate of cookies over to the table and sat down. "It's hard isn't? Worrying about the people you love. I know how close the two of you are. It's cute how little Beth adores you." She said with a smile on her face.

Elizabeth returned the smile. "It is. I have often wondered if maybe I should have taken a step back when it comes to Beth. That maybe the close relationship we have isn't good for either of us, but she is so adorable. I can't resist."

"I see that." Abigail grinned. "You are going to make a wonderful mother someday, Elizabeth."

"Thank you."

"Have you heard anything from Jack, yet?"

Elizabeth let out a long breath. "You I haven't. At night I find myself thinking about him and worrying about him. I know he can take care of himself, but I can't help it. I just wish he had a more definite time table as to when he would be home."

Abigail reached her hand across the table and squeezed Elizabeth's. "I know it's tough for you. He will be home sooner than you think, ready to pull you into his arms and tell you how much he missed you. He loves you so much. I can guarantee he misses you as much as you miss him."

"Thank you Abigail. You always know the right thing to say."

"Do you want to stay here for dinner? I would love some company tonight. Bill had to go out of town for the day."

"I would love to."

Meanwhile, in a little town outside of Calgary, Jack was lying on his bed thinking about Elizabeth. He missed her terribly. He had gotten so used to going to sleep with her every night and waking up next to her that sleeping alone was almost torture. He laughed to himself as he remembered the time when he thought he never wanted a wife. Now look at him; married and thinking about a family one day.

This assignment was taking longer than he thought. He had hoped to be heading home by now, but it appeared he would be here another week or two. He didn't know how he was going to stand it much longer. He pulled out his pocket watch and opened it. Inside was a picture of Elizabeth. He stared at it for a long time, a few tears coming to his eyes. He felt so lonely; he couldn't wait to return to Hope Valley and hold his wife in his arms again. He hoped things were going well for her back home.


	2. The Town Stands Together

Elizabeth was becoming more concerned every day. More of her students were staying home ill and some of the adults were getting sick too, including a number of the mill workers who did not have families. She wished Jack was there; he would know how to get to the bottom of things. Since she wasn't, she had to continue on and hope that the illness wouldn't spread any further.

Her hopes were dashed when she rung the bell for school. Beth was not there; Emily said Beth had fallen ill the night before, with the same illness as her older brother. Now there were more students absent than attending class. Elizabeth wondered if she should suspend class until they got this illness under control. She decided to go talk to Abigail after school. Elizabeth began her lessons for the day with a heavy heart. She hoped everyone would be ok.

Finally the end of the school day arrived. Elizabeth dismissed the few students she had, then gathered up her things. She walked to the café and stepped in the back. Abigail was there making coffee and putting together a large tray which already had about a dozen cups on.

"Hi, Abigail! Something going on?" She indicated the tray. Usually at this time of day there was no one in café.

"Elizabeth, thank goodness you're here. Mr. Gowen organized a meeting to discuss the sickness spreading through town. There are so many people ill and Mr. Gowen, as mayor wants to discuss what we should be doing." Abigail paused. "Would you help me get some pastries together?"

"Of course." Elizabeth got a tray and some plates and began placing cookies, scones, brownies and whatever else she could find. "Abigail, I was thinking about closing the school for a few days. I only had a handful of students today. Beth didn't come to school." Elizabeth's face showed the concern she had not only for Beth but all her students.

Abigail glanced over and saw the worry in her friend's face. "You should mention that during the meeting. It might be helpful in more ways than one. I know isolating the sick is being considered. It might help to turn the church into a make shift hospital."

"That's a good idea." Elizabeth said as she finished with her plates of food. Abigail was pouring coffee into the cups. The two women looked at each other, then picked up their trays and went into the dining room.

Mr. Gowen was there as well as Dr. Matthews, Mr. Yost, Frank, Lee, Rosemary and several other people from town. Elizabeth placed plates of goodies on the tables while Abigail brought hot coffee to everyone seated.

Mr. Gowen waited until Abigail and Elizabeth were sitting down before he got up to talk. "As you are all aware, there is an illness spreading through town. Dr. Matthews has confirmed that it is influenza. We have called this meeting so we can discuss how we can try to help this thing from spreading any further."

Dr. Matthews stood up. "Because we have so many people sick, I would like to isolate them. Influenza spreads quickly, especially through families. Isolation is best."

Elizabeth took her turn. "I only had a handful of students come to class today. I think it might be best if I cancel school until we get this under control. Also I think, if Frank agrees, the schoolhouse and church would be a good place to turn into a temporary hospital."

"I agree with Elizabeth." Frank said.

"Thank you, Elizabeth and Frank. The school would make a good hospital. We could put the children there. Elizabeth, would you mind taking over caring for the children? They all love you and it might be a comfort to them to have you as their nurse."

"Yes, Doctor. I can help care for the children."

"Thank you, Elizabeth. Now the saloon is the only place big enough to house some of the sick. I already got the ok for that." Dr. Matthews paused, then continued. "I will need everyone's help to make this happen as well as to care for the sick." Everyone in the room nodded their heads. "Mr. Yost, I need to send a telegram to the hospital in Cape Fullerton. I need to get more medicines and supplies for the patients. I will also need blankets, cots if anyone has them, and any medicine you might already have in the store."

Mr. Yost stood up. "You got it, Doc. I will go back to the store and check what I have in stock. Bring the telegram to me as soon as you have it."

"Actually, I already wrote it out, anticipating the meeting would go as it did." He handed a piece of paper over. Mr. Yost hurried out of the café and back to the Mercantile.

Dr. Matthews turned back to the group. "Let's start going around to all the homes and letting the people know what our plan is."

Elizabeth stood up, but then realized something. "I am going to need help in the school house moving the desks around."

Lee stood up. "I can take care of that for you, Elizabeth."

"So can I." Frank replied.

"Thank you both. I am going home to see what I have for blankets and other items. I will head back to the school when I am done."

"I am going to stay here in the café and start making soup. The sick are going to need something to sustain them while they are recovering." Abigail announced. Rosemary said she would stay and help.

The meeting then broke up, the group heading off in different directions to get things going.

Elizabeth arrived home and began her search for things that could help in caring for the patients. She grabbed towels and face clothes, two cots they had in one of the spare rooms, some sheets and blankets, pots that she could give Abigail for making soup, other pans that could be used for cool water to help bring temperatures down and some extra clothes for herself. She had no idea when she would be able to come home. As she was getting clothes from the closet, her eyes fell on Jack's other red serge. She paused for a moment, thinking about Jack. Oh, how she wished he was home. Not just because she missed him, but because he would be a great help taking care of the sick. She got her bag together and walked out of the house to head to the buggy she had rented for her return trip to town. She kneeled to the ground and began to pray, hoping that God would give the people of Hope Valley the strength to handle this ordeal.

In Calgary, Jack was feeling depressed. The case was not going as he had hoped. They kept hitting dead ends. All he wanted to do was go home to Elizabeth. He imagined for a minute the reunion they would have when he arrived home. His daydream took him to the school house, were he would surprise her at the end of the day. When she saw him, she would gasp his name and come running down the aisle into his arms, where he would kiss her passionately, as if his life depended on it. He smiled at the image, then felt a strange tingle go down his spine. He got this overwhelming feeling that something was wrong with Elizabeth. His smile faded as he tried to figure out what was going on with her.

 _Sorry this is a short chapter. There will be more to come._


	3. Fear and Hope

Elizabeth walked down the stairs of the school house, then wearily lowered herself to sit on the bottom step. Five days had passed since the town had agreed to isolate the sick. More and more people had taken ill. Dr. Matthews had to send a telegram out to some of the major cities to request more medicines, supplies and also doctors and nurses. Elizabeth, along with Abigail and the other people who had not taken ill yet had little sleep since then as they were all caring for the large number of patients they had.

Elizabeth's heart ached every day as she tended to her students. Especially when she was with Beth. Elizabeth couldn't bare it when Beth would moan in pain or shiver with the cold. She clung to her teacher when Elizabeth would sit by her, wiping down her face and trying to keep her warm. Elizabeth didn't know how much longer this could go on. She prayed multiple times a day that an end to this dreadful illness would come. Several people, all adults had died. Most had been mill workers but some of the town's people had as well, including some of the parents of her students.

Just then, Elizabeth heard screaming from inside the school house. She rushed inside to see what was wrong. Mrs. Rogers was standing over Andy's make shift bed, while Dr. Matthews examined him. Elizabeth saw the doctor slowly raise his head to look at Mrs. Rogers. "I'm sorry, he has died." He whispered.

Elizabeth gasped in horror, then rushed over to Mrs. Rogers, who appeared to be in shock. She got to Mrs. Rogers side just as the woman started to collapse. Elizabeth grabbed her while Dr. Rogers went to get a chair. He helped the grieving woman sit down and started talking to her. Elizabeth moved away, with tears falling down her cheeks. Then she heard a little voice calling to her.

"Mrs. Thornton?" Beth was trying to sit up in her little bed to see what was happening. Elizabeth rushed to her side. "Is my brother gone?"

Elizabeth looked at the precious little girl, who was looking back with sad eyes. Elizabeth's heart was breaking. "I am afraid so, honey." She said as she took the girl in her arms. Beth turned her face into Elizabeth's body and cried. It took a few minutes but Elizabeth was finally able to calm the child and get her to go back to sleep. She then ran outside again, to be alone with her thoughts. _Oh, Jack! Please come home soon. Hope Valley needs you. I need you. I don't know how much longer the town can take this._ Elizabeth sank back down on the bottom step and cried.

Jack finally caught a break with the case he was working on and was able to capture the thief. He went to the telegraph office in Calgary to send notice to headquarters to let them know the case was concluded and he would be returning to Hope Valley. He couldn't wait to get on the road home. The last few days he had gotten the feeling something was wrong with Elizabeth. A couple of times he almost took off for home without completing the case. He had stopped himself from leaving but it took a lot of strength and praying to God.

While he was writing out the message, he heard one of the clerks talking about a telegram they just received from a town dealing with an influenza outbreak. It sounded like they needed medicine and more help to deal with the sick. He started to get an uneasy feeling about it. He went to the counter to get his telegram sent.

"I couldn't help but overhear you talking about a town with an epidemic. May I ask what town that is?"

The clerk looked like he was about to say no but then he noticed the red serge. Maybe the good constable would be able to help out. "Yes, Constable. It's Hope Valley that has been hit." He looked at Jack and noticed the man's cheeks had turned white. "Is something wrong, Constable?"

Jack felt like his stomach had dropped to the floor. He couldn't think or speak for a moment. When he recovered he told the man that he was from Hope Valley. "Do you know how bad it is?" Jack inquired.

"I only know that several people have died and that they are running out of medicine and people to help care for the sick. It started over a week ago."

Jack reached into his pocket to give the man payment for the telegram. "When you get a chance, send that out for me. I have to get going home." He ran out of the telegraph office and down to the livery to get his horse. It was late in the afternoon to be starting out on a trek but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was get back to Hope Valley to help and to also make sure his sweet Elizabeth wasn't one of the victims. He was grateful that it was full moon that night; it allowed him to be able to keep going since it lit a bright path on the road. His mind was a jumble of thoughts, but the thought that kept coming up to the surface was Elizabeth and the terrible feeling he had been experiencing the last few days. _Dear God, please let the town be able to overcome this trial by fire and please make sure Elizabeth is ok. We have only been married a short time; I couldn't bear it if she died._ He continued to ride through the night, trying to get back home as quickly as possible.

Elizabeth woke up with a start. She couldn't remember where she was. She quickly realized she was leaning against the post of the stairs to the school house and it was dark out. It all came back to her. Andy died, the first one of her students to leave this world. As she was thinking about it, she suddenly felt a calm come over her. For the first time since this ordeal had begun, she felt like things were going to get better. With a new attitude, she rose from the steps and went back into the school house, ready to continue caring for her students.

A short time later, Abigail came by with some more soup. Elizabeth went to help her get the soup ready for the kids.

"I heard about Andy." Abigail said. "I am sorry. I was so hoping the influenza would not take any of the children." A tear fell from the older woman's eye.

Elizabeth felt tears in her own eyes. "I know. I was so upset when he died. Beth know what was happening to her big brother and I had to comfort her. After I got her to fall asleep, I went outside to sit on the steps and I also fell asleep. I just woke up a little while ago, but as I remembered where I was and what was going on, I suddenly had this feeling that everything was going to be ok. I only hope that means we will not have any more people fall ill and those that are will start getting better."

Abigail took her hand for a moment. "I hope so too, Elizabeth." The women hugged then began walking around the school trying to get the students to eat.

Elizabeth went to Beth first. She was sleeping and looked like an angel, albeit a sick one. She sat down on the floor and gently tried to wake the child up. "Beth, come on, sweetie. Wake up for me." The girl's eyes fluttered open. "Good girl. I have some nice chicken soup for you." She moved the cup over towards Beth and dunked the spoon in it.

"Miss Thatcher," Beth said weakly. "I am not hungry. Please let me go back to sleep."

"Come on, Beth. Just a few sips for me. You need some nutrition to get well. I will let you go back to sleep after, I promise."

Beth gave her a small smile then nodded. Elizabeth began to give her small sips, until the child shook her head indicating she didn't want anymore. Elizabeth put the cup back down and help Beth get settle back under the covers. She felt Beth's forehead; still very warm. She squeezed Beth's hand before getting up to move on to the next student. She continued the pattern for close to an hour.

Abigail came over to her as she was feeding the last child. "Come sit outside with me, Elizabeth. I brought you a sandwich. You need to keep your strength up too. We can't have you getting sick." Elizabeth nodded. The two friends walked out of the school and went to one of the tables to eat.

"Abigail, how are things going over at the saloon?"

"About the same as here, maybe a little worse. We lost two more people today, employees from the mill. They didn't have any families."

"I hope my feeling that things are going to change for the better starts happening soon. I don't know how much more I can handle this." She let out an exhausted sigh.

Abigail turned to her friend. "You need to get some rest yourself, Elizabeth. The more tired you are the greater chance you will catch the influenza."

"I know, but the children need someone night and day. They all seem to have nightmares and I am needed to comfort them. The mothers who are here are only helping with their own children. Except for Mrs. Rogers. She has been grateful I was here to help with Beth."

"How is Beth doing?"

"I am not sure. When I tried waking her to feed her some soup, she didn't want to eat. She wanted to go back to sleep. I heard a change in her voice since her brother died. It feels like she is giving up." Elizabeth felt tears running down her cheeks.

Abigail gently squeezed her hand. "I will say an extra prayer for little Beth tonight." She stood and packed up the basket she had brought with the food. "I have to get back into town. I will try to come by tomorrow to see how things are going here. Get some rest."

"I will try and you do the same." The woman parted ways, Elizabeth going inside and Abigail back to the saloon.

Jack rode through the night, stopping only briefly to let his horse have a rest and a drink. He couldn't sit still while he was waiting. His mind kept going back to the epidemic hitting his town, and of course to Elizabeth. He continued to pray she would be ok and have the strength to handle this trial by fire. He checked his watch and determined he would arrive back in Hope Valley at dawn. He got back on his horse and continued on.

Elizabeth worked though out the night, wiping down faces and comforting the children. Emily cried for her teacher multiple times because of fever induced nightmares, just like Beth was having. Fortunately Beth and Emily were in beds next to each other, so it was easier for Elizabeth to divide her time between the two girls. She had both girls sleeping, so she leaned her head back against the wall she was sitting in front of and closed her eyes. Suddenly she heard someone scream. Her eyes flew open and she saw Mrs. Bourque fall to her knees crying as the doctor confirmed that her daughter, Gabrielle had died. Elizabeth felt tears fall down her face. Gabrielle was the third child to die today. Little Joey Michaels had died while she and Abigail had been eating. His parents had also passed away from the influenza. Elizabeth found herself thinking, strangely enough that it was a blessing; at least the delightful little boy was with his parents now. She found herself once again saying a prayer that the epidemic would end soon.


	4. Jack Returns Home

The sun was coming up when Jack reached the outskirts of Hope Valley. He stopped to look at the town, unsure if he should head there first or go stop by his house to see if Elizabeth was there. He looked down at his clothes and decided it might be a good idea to go get changed even if Elizabeth wasn't there. He urged his horse forward towards the road that would lead him home.

Elizabeth was awakened from a light sleep by Beth calling for her. She moved towards the girl and grasped her hand. "What's wrong, Beth?" She asked in a hushed tone. She didn't want to wake up the other children or the adults that were within earshot sleeping.

'Mrs. Thornton, I am really cold and my throat hurts, bad."

Elizabeth wrapped the blanket she had been using over Beth, then went to get some hot tea with a little honey for Beth's throat. She returned to see Beth was shivering, even with two blankets. She urged Beth to sit up and then she helped her drink the tea. Beth could only take few sips before sleep over powered her. Elizabeth moved the covers up close to the girl's neck and then stood to throw out the tea and was the cup. As she stepped outside into the back of the schoolhouse, she noticed the sun was coming up. She watched for a few minutes, she began to feel same sense of calmness she felt yesterday but much deeper. She hoped that meant the epidemic would be over soon.

Jack ran up the steps of the home he shared with Elizabeth and opened the door. Once inside he hurried to their bedroom, thinking if she was home, she would be sleeping. When he got there, his heart sank. Their bed was perfectly made. She hadn't been sleeping here. He sat down on her side of the bed as he prayed that Elizabeth was one not of the sick. He stayed there for a few minutes, then went to the closet to get a clean pair of pants and shirt. He placed his clothes at the foot of the bed when he spotted what looked like a letter sitting on his pillow. He opened it.

 _Jack, My Love,_

 _If you are reading this that means you came home before the epidemic was over. Yes, you read right. We have an influenza epidemic spreading through Hope Valley. We have isolated the sick in the saloon and the school house. Dr. Matthews put me in charge at the school; he decided to put all the children in one place and suggested I might be a comfort to them while they are sick._

 _Please come by the school house as soon as you can. We could use your help._

 _I love you,_

 _Elizabeth_

Jack breathed a sigh of relief; at the time this note was written, Elizabeth was fine. He only hoped she was still fine now. He quickly washed up and changed his clothes before getting back on his horse. As he rode towards the school, he continued to pray, not just for the love of his life, but for the town. Hope Valley and its people had a special place in his heart.

Elizabeth went back into the school house and grabbed herself a cup of coffee. She told Cat Montgomery she was going to sit outside for a while. She walked down the steps and headed to a table, where she took a sip of coffee. She put her head down in her hands and cried; there seemed to be no end in sight for the epidemic. It was beginning to appear that as one person died, two more came down with influenza.

Just then she heard the sounds of hooves coming towards the school. She didn't think much of it since many people came and went on horseback though out the day. She continued to hold her head in her hands as a few more tears fell down her cheeks. Suddenly, she thought she heard her name being called, by a familiar voice. At first she thought she was imagining it was Jack; that she had been wishing and praying for him for so long that she just created the voice in her head. That is, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into the worried face of the man she loved.

"Jack! Oh, Jack! Thank goodness you're here." She jumped up into his arms, holding his as tightly as she could.

Jack returned the embrace. "Elizabeth!" He said with an emotion filled voice. "Thank God you are well. I was so worried. Not just about you but the whole town." He paused and brushed away a few stray tears. "I spent the whole ride back praying you would be fine."

Elizabeth looked up at him in confusion. She motioned for him to sit down with her. "What do you mean you worried the whole way back? Didn't you find out when you read my note at the house?"

"I did find the note; that was how I knew to come here. I found out yesterday when I was sending a telegram to Headquarters letting them know the case I was working on was closed. The telegraph clerk had just received the telegram from Dr. Matthews requesting supplies. I heard him discussing it with his assistant. I asked them what town was hit. My stomach went into knots when they said it was Hope Valley. I ran out of the telegraph office, got my horse and headed out of town. I rode most of the night to get here."

"Oh, Jack! I can't imagine how you felt when you heard."

"Elizabeth, even though I was shocked when I heard, a small part of me wasn't. I had been experiencing this weird feeling that something was wrong with you. I couldn't explain it. There were a couple of times I wanted to forget the case and just come home to you."

"I had a strange feeling come over me yesterday, later in the afternoon."

He looked at her, surprised. "You did?"

"Yes. If felt like a sense of calmness, like everything was going to be fine."

"You said you felt this later in the day?"

"Yes and I felt it again this morning. I was watching the sun rise and I felt it again, only this time is was deeper."

Jack looked at her, amazed. "I was riding back into town at sun rise. And it was late yesterday when I started my trip back home. Do you suppose we have a kind of telepathic communication with each other? I knew something was wrong before I found out about the epidemic. I didn't know what it was exactly but I knew you were involved."

Elizabeth pondered what he said for a moment. "The power of love can be pretty strong. We both love each with every fiber of our being. I spent a lot of my time the last week praying for your return."

"That must have been what I felt." He put his arms around her again. She leaned into his embrace, loving the feeling of his strong arms around her. "And you felt that I was returning home." He kissed her forehead. It felt a little warm to him. Suddenly his fear that she would get sick returned. "Elizabeth, you feel warm. Are you feeling ok?" When he received no response, he began to panic. Had she just fallen asleep or did she pass out from the illness? Jack felt tears form in his eyes as he sent a prayer up to God.

 _Has Elizabeth succumbed to the influenza?_


	5. Exhaustion, Influenza or Something Else?

"Elizabeth? Wake up for me! Come on, Sweetheart! You are scaring me!" Jack tried kissing her awake. He let out a breath when she slowly opened her eyes.

"Jack?" She looked around, confused. "What happened? Why were you calling me that way?"

Jack put a soft kiss on her forehead, this time noticing that it was cooler. "You must have fallen asleep for a few minutes. I noticed you seemed warm and I mentioned it to you, but you didn't respond. I got scared for a moment, thinking you had the influenza."

"Jack, I feel fine, other than being extremely tired. Being back in your arms comforted me so much, I must have dozed off." She leaned over to give him a soft kiss.

He relaxed a little, feeling better about her condition. "You haven't gotten much sleep since this started, have you?"

"No. There is always a child that needs me through the night. I usually tried to get some sleep by sitting against the wall between Beth and Emily. They both seem to be having a lot of fever induced nightmares. They both call out to me when that happens. By resting close to them, I can be there for them more quickly."

Jack looked at her in surprise. "Beth is one of the victims?" He knew how close his wife was to the little girl with the same name. It had to be hard for Elizabeth to care for Beth. Maybe this was God's way of preparing her to handle things when one of their children would be sick. They had decided that they wanted children right away.

She nodded her head, sadly. "Jack, I am so worried about her. We lost Andrew yesterday. She was awake when it happened. She cried in my arms. Later it felt to me like she is giving up on life. She will barely eat anything and she has the sad, almost ghostly look in her eyes." Elizabeth felt tears streaming down her face.

Jack wiped her tears away, then pulled her into his arms to comfort her. "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I wish I was here to help you, well, the whole town out." He paused for a moment. "Have any of the other children passed away?"

"Yes. We lost two more children yesterday. Joey Michaels and Gabrielle Bourque." She paused, pondering if she should say something else. "I hate saying this out loud, but it was almost a blessing that Joey died." Jack looked at her strangely; it wasn't like her to say something like that. "No, Jack what I mean is, both his parents died earlier in the week. He would have had no one left here. Dr. Matthews said the Michaels' didn't have any family left that could have taken him in. At least they are all together now."

"I see what you mean." He hugged her a little tighter for a moment.

Elizabeth pulled away from him. "I should get back inside to check on the children."

"How can I help you?" Jack asked, already standing up and then took her hands to pull her up.

"Would you help me take their temperatures? I have to take them and then note it in notebook for Dr. Matthews. It takes me so long to do it because I have to take the temperature then write it down. If you could make the notations for me, it would speed up the process. After, you can help me give the children some soup."

"Of course." He followed her inside the church. He was a little taken aback at the make shift hospital that had been made inside the church and school house.

Elizabeth walked to her desk, picked up a thermometer and the notebook. She opened it and made a notation with today's date and time. She handed it to Jack. "As I go along, write out the name of the child and note the temperature."

"Got it."

"Let's start with Beth and Emily. I am hoping seeing you might cheer them up a little. They love you, Mountie Jack." She gave a small smile, then walked over to the area where the girls were and crouched down between them. She gently nudged Beth's shoulder, then Emily's. "Beth, Emily! Wake up! Come see who came to visit you!" Jack kneeled down next to Elizabeth so the girls would have an easier time seeing him.

Emily opened her eyes first. She looked at her teacher first, then she saw Jack. "Mountie Jack! You're home!" She said in a weak, but excited voice.

Jack took her hand and brought it to his lips, much like he did with Elizabeth, and kissed it. She giggled and she smiled. "Hi, Honey! Your teacher tells me you haven't been feeling well." Jack said

She shook her head. "No, Mountie Jack, but Mrs. Thornton makes me feel better."

With Jack talking to Emily, Elizabeth turned her attention to Beth, who hadn't woke up yet, even with Emily jabbering away with Jack. She nudged Beth's should again. "Come on, Sweetie! Open your eyes for me." Elizabeth held her breath until finally, Beth opened her eyes. "Hi! How are you feeling today?"

"A little better, Mrs. Thornton, but I am still so tired."

"We will let you go back to sleep in a little while. I have to take your temperature, but first look who's here." She tapped Jack on the arm.

He looked over and saw Beth was awake. "Hi, Pretty Girl!" He tweaked her nose, making her laugh.

"Mountie Jack!" She exclaimed happily. "I am so glad you are home. Mrs. Thornton missed you and needs your help."

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other and laughed over the girl's honesty. Elizabeth felt a weight lift off of her at the way both girls had reacted to Jack, but more so over Beth. She was feeling better and she was happy, something that was lost from her yesterday.

"OK, girls! Temperature time. You know the drill." She moved the thermometer towards Beth, who opened her mouth to let Elizabeth place it under her tongue. "101.3." She read off to Jack, who noted it in the book. "That's down from yesterday." She then moved on to Emily, who also had a drop in temperature from the day before. "This is great, girls. Keep it up and you may be able to get out of here in a few days. You can close your eyes for a little while. We will be back soon with some soup." Elizabeth stood up, but waivered on her feet.

Jack saw her and reached out to steady her. "Elizabeth are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, Jack. I got up too quickly, not to mention I haven't had a good night's sleep in over a week. I will be fine." She hoped Jack would believe her. She had been having these spells for a few days now, but since she didn't have a temperature or any other influenza symptoms, she chalked it off as lack of sleep.

"That makes sense." Jack replied, although a voice inside was telling him something wasn't right. She was beautiful as ever but she looked pale too.

"Come on, Jack. We have a lot of children to check out."

Jack followed her around the room, recording temperatures and talking to the children. He would say something to each child and would get smiles from all of them. That made him feel better about the epidemic. He hoped that what he was seeing might be the turning point in stamping out the epidemic in Hope Valley.

Jack and Elizabeth were just finishing giving each child something to eat when Abigail walked in with her basket of food and pot of coffee for the adults. She was very happy to see Jack had returned. "Jack!" She called to him. He looked up, smiled and walked over to Abigail with Elizabeth following close behind. "I am so glad to see you are home. When did you get back?" She asked.

"I got here at sun up this morning." Jack told her. "I heard about the epidemic when I was finishing up my case and I rode through the night to get back here. And not a moment too soon from what Elizabeth has told me." He took his wife's hand in his.

"I agree. We need more people to help out."

"How are things at the saloon?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, no one passed away last night but some of the people who had been helping out have now took sick." Abigail said, sadly. She looked at her friend's face and noted how pale it was. She thought about saying something but then realized that her face probably looks the same, since neither of them had been sleeping much since the epidemic started. Since Jack was home now, she could count on him to take care of Elizabeth, if she was sick.

"It's good we haven't lost anyone else overnight." Elizabeth replied, trying to see the bright side of the situation, but failing miserably.

Abigail took Elizabeth's hand and squeezed it, then handed Jack the basket of food she had brought. "I try to bring over food and coffee each morning for the workers here." She told Jack.

"Bless you, Abigail Stanton." Jack gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He breathed in the aroma of the coffee. "Do you have time to join us for a cup of coffee?"

"Of course I do. I tried to spend some time here every day to find out how things are going." They brought the basket and pot of coffee to the back of the church and place them down on the table set out for food. Abigail poured three cups of coffee while Elizabeth grabbed a plate and put biscuits, scones and muffins on it. They then walked outside to sit at the table where Jack had found Elizabeth earlier that morning.

After they were seated, Jack grabbed a blueberry muffin and started eating. Elizabeth had picked up a biscuit but instead of eating it but didn't eat it, she stared at it for several minutes. Jack and Abigail looked at each other, wondering why Elizabeth wasn't eating. Elizabeth loved the biscuits Abigail made. Finally Elizabeth pushed the biscuit away from her, her face looking a tiny bit green.

"Elizabeth, is something wrong?" Jack asked, concern in his voice.

"I thought I was hungry but I guess not." She stood up from the table. "I am going to get some chicken broth instead. And a cup of tea. The coffee is making me feel sick to my stomach." She walked back into the church.

Jack sent a glance towards Abigail. "I am worried about her, Abigail. I think she is feeling sick but doesn't want to tell me. She got dizzy this morning while taking temperatures but she said it was just exhaustion. Just now she looked green when she was staring at her biscuit."

"It might very well be exhaustion, Jack. I know I don't have to say this to you but just keep an eye on her. Maybe you could get her to take a nap for a while and you handle her duties with the children. See how it goes from there. If you are still concerned, mention something to Dr. Matthews." She looked up then to see Elizabeth returning to the table. She put a finger to her lips, a sign that Jack should keep quiet. He nodded his head to acknowledge that he understood what Abigail said. He would most definitely be watching over his beautiful wife.


	6. It's Not Influenza

After Abigail left to go back to town, Elizabeth convinced Jack to go take a nap. He had refused at first, wanting to help out with the children, but she pointed out that since he didn't get any sleep the night before, it would be better to take that nap now. She didn't want him coming down with influenza because he was run down. Finally Jack agreed, giving her a passionate kiss before entering the church for his rest.

Elizabeth had another reason for sending Jack to rest. She needed to think about what was making her feel out of sorts. The dizzy spell she had in front of Jack that morning was not the first one she had experienced since the epidemic began; they were more frequent now. She was also nauseated in the morning. When she would have a private moment or two she would take her temperature but it always came out normal. While she could explain the lightheadedness, she couldn't figure out why she would feel sick to her stomach.

Suddenly, it came to her. Could she be pregnant? She started calculating in her mind when her last cycle was. It had been over a month. All her symptoms fit; it would definitely explain why she felt sick, like she was coming down with influenza but didn't have a temperature. She would have to ask Dr. Matthews to examine her later and find a way to have that exam without Jack knowing. She hoped that being around the influenza would not affect the baby should she be pregnant. She knew Jack would be just as concerned, maybe even more so, given his tendencies to be over protective of her.

She got up from the bench she was sitting on and walked to the back of the church, where she picked up a basket. Then she went to the clothesline they had put up and began taking down clean and dried laundry. She folded a sheet and bent down to put it in the basket. When she stood back up, she felt really dizzy. She put her hand to her head in hopes of calming the dizziness, but it didn't go away. She tried to walk over to a chair, but she fainted before she even made a second step towards the chair.

Jack woke up a short time later, when he heard a little boy about five years old named Danny call out in his sleep. He walked over to where the boy was sleeping and sat down, just as the child opened his eyes. "Mountie Jack! I just had a bad dream."

He took the boy's hand. "I'm sorry, Danny. Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I was being chased by a big lion. He wanted to eat me."

"Well, Danny, the good thing is that was only a dream. Also, lions don't live in this part of the world, so you will never have to be afraid of running into one."

Danny let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Mountie Jack. Would you stay with me for a while?"

"Of course!" Jack replied.

"Would you please read me a story?"

"I would love that. Do you have a story in mind or do you want me to pick one?"

"You pick." Danny said as he settled back in his bed.

"I will be right back." Jack stood up and when to the shelf where Elizabeth kept story books for the children. The first book he saw was Tom Sawyer. He took the book off the shelf and went back to Danny, where he started to read. Danny laid he head on Jack's lap as he listened to the story. Jack looked down at the boy and wondered what it would be like to have a child of his own. He couldn't wait for that to happen to him and Elizabeth. I

Danny fell back to sleep about ten minutes into the story. Jack was gently moving him back to his bed when he heard his name being called. He looked up to see Cat Montgomery rushing over to him.

"Jack, come outside with me quickly. Elizabeth fainted while she was taking the laundry down."

Jack jumped up as soon as he heard his wife had fainted and ran out the back door. He saw her lying on the grass and flew to her side. He felt her forehead to see if she had a fever, but it was cool to the touch. "Elizabeth?" He stroked her cheeks in hopes to rouse her. "Come on, Sweetheart! Wake up for me! Please!" He pleaded. His mind raced with all sorts of thoughts, wondering what could be wrong with her. He had never felt so scared in his entire life.

Just then, Adam Miller drove his wagon full of supplies to the back of the church. He saw Jack on the ground trying to wake up Elizabeth. He ran over to see if he could be of any help.

Jack didn't hear him, but Cat did. "Adam, would you please go into town and get Dr. Matthews? Elizabeth should be examined to make sure she isn't getting sick."

"Of course! I will be back shortly."

Just as Adam left to get the doctor, Elizabeth started to wake up. "Thank God." Jack whispered.

Elizabeth looked up at him with confused eyes. "Jack? What happened? Why am I on the ground?"

He gave her a kiss on the cheek before answering. "Apparently you fainted."

"Oh, I remember now. I got really dizzy while I was taking the laundry down."

"Adam Miller has gone for the doctor." Jack told her. "I want you examined as soon as he gets here." Jack then waited for her to protest, but she didn't. She just nodded her head yes. "What?" Jack questioned in shock. "You aren't going to fight me on seeing the doctor?"

Elizabeth put her hands on his cheeks. She debated whether she should tell him about her suspicions. One way or another he would drive her crazy while they waited for Dr. Matthews to arrive. "Jack, I don't think I have the influenza." She paused to take a deep breath. "I think I may be pregnant." There, she said it. She watched Jack's face to gauge his reactions.

"Well, that's good if it's not the influenza. Hopefully the doctor will have a cure…." He trailed off as it sunk in what his wife had said. Elizabeth giggled a little at the expression on his face. It looked confused but there was also some wonder mixed in. "Wait a minute! Did you just say you think you are pregnant?"

She took one of his hands in hers before speaking. "Yes, I think I might be. I realized this morning after you left to get some rest that my symptoms seem to indicate I may be expecting. Well, except the exhaustion. I am definitely tired from lack of sleep this past week. The dizzy spells and nausea are signs of pregnancy and my cycle is over a month late." She paused before continuing. "Of course, these symptoms could be a number of other things too, but I want an answer from Dr. Matthews one way or the other. If I am having a baby, I want to know if being around the sick children might cause harm to the baby and if he wants me to continue helping out here."

Jack looked at her and smiled. "I hope you are having a baby, Elizabeth. I can't wait to be a dad." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "I am glad that you want to get checked out today. If you are pregnant, I don't think you should be around the children anymore but I will leave that up to the doctor."

She smiled at that comment. "I knew you would say that." She leaned over to kiss him. "I promise that if Dr. Matthews says I shouldn't help out here anymore, I will listen. There are other ways I can help. I can help Abigail make soup and other food for the town. My cooking has gotten much better, so I could make things from home."

"That's a good idea, Sweetheart, just don't overdo it."

"Of course, we are jumping the gun here. I may not even be pregnant."

"Oh, I think you are." Jack said

'Oh, really Dr. Thornton? And what makes you so sure I am having a baby?" She raised her eyebrows at him as she teased him.

"Well, like you said, your symptoms seem to lean towards you being pregnant. It would explain why you don't have a temperature." He paused, trying to decide if he should tell her something. "When I was away, I had a couple of dreams about you having a baby. I didn't think much of it at the time. I just figured I had them because I missed you so much. I had been planning what I was going to do with you when I returned home." He winked at her.

Elizabeth gave him a playful shove. "Oh, Jack! Do you have a one track mind?" They both laughed together. "That sounds so sweet that you dreamed I was having a baby. I hope your dream comes true, because I so much want to be carrying your child." She leaned in to kiss him, only to be interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They separated and saw Dr. Matthews standing next to them.

Jack stood up, and helped Elizabeth to her feet. "Hello, Dr. Matthews." He said.

"I was on my way here to check on the children when I passed Adam Miller on the road. He told me Elizabeth had fainted." He looked towards her. "I came to see you first."

"Thank you, Dr. Matthews." She said. "I have been feeling out of sorts the last few days but I don't think it's the influenza. I do not have a fever."

"Why don't you tell me your symptoms?"

"Well, I am having dizzy spells, which I first thought was because I haven't gotten much sleep. I am nauseated, mostly in the morning and I realized today my cycle is late."

"I see. When did you last have a cycle?"

"Over a month ago."

Dr. Matthews looked around for a moment. "I would like to examine you but we don't have much privacy here. I know your home isn't far. Would you mind going there?"

"Not at all, Dr. Matthews."

"I have my buggy just out front. I can drive us over to your place."

Elizabeth nodded, then turned to Jack. "Would you go inside and let Cat know we are leaving for a bit?"

"Of course. I will meet you out front."

A little while later they had arrived at the Thornton home. Elizabeth led Dr. Matthews to the bedroom, thinking that would be the best place for the exam. Jack also entered the bedroom and went to the other side of the bed to hold her hand.

"Jack, would you mind stepping out of the room while I examine Elizabeth?"

Jack started to protest but Elizabeth silenced him. "I don't mind him staying, Doctor. He knows what my suspicions are."

"All right then. Based on what you told me, I think you may be pregnant, which I gather you think too." She nodded. "I am going to examine your abdomen now." A few minutes later, he smiled when he turned to them. "Your suspicions were correct, Elizabeth. You are most definitely pregnant. I would say about six to eight weeks." He smiled at the married couple.

Jack's eyes lit up when he heard the confirmation, then leaned down to kiss his equally happy wife. He stood to go shake the doctor's hand. "Thank you, Dr. Matthews."

Elizabeth sat up in bed and echoed Jack's thanks. "Dr. Matthews, will being around the children have any effect on the baby?"

"Well, it certainly isn't ideal but I feel that if you were going to get the influenza you would have already. People at the saloon are starting to get better and from what Abigail told me this morning, so are the children. We still have a long road ahead of us but I think the worst is over. That said, I would much rather you stop taking care of the children. None of us have been sleeping or eating well since the epidemic started. You more than anyone need more rest and to start eating better."

"That was what I was thinking. I will move back home immediately." Elizabeth said. "I would still like to help with the sick. I was thinking I could make food for everyone from right here."

"That's nice of you, Elizabeth. I would like you to get some rest first and eat a couple of good meals. If you feel better tomorrow, we will gladly take any food you want to make."

"Dr. Matthews." Jack said. "Is there anyone you could send down to the church to help with the children? I would like to stay with Elizabeth."

"I don't see that as a problem, Jack. Florence and Molly have recovered from the influenza and have been bugging me to let them go to the church to care for their children. I will send Abigail with them. I have enough help at the saloon with a couple of nurses still here."

"Thank you, Dr. Matthews."

"All right then. I am going to head back to the church to check on the children. Do you want a ride back to get Elizabeth's things?"

Jack turned to Elizabeth before responding. "Why don't you stay here and go to sleep? My horse is still there and I can get your things and bring them back."

"That sounds good, Jack. Now that I am sitting here on our bed, the exhaustion is really taking over."

Jack leaned over to kiss her. "Ok, Doctor. I am ready to go."

Elizabeth listened for the front door to shut then got up wash up and change into a nightgown. The whole time she was thinking about how grateful she was that the epidemic seemed to be ending and how blessed she was to be having a baby. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, having a wonderful dream of her own about the baby.


	7. Rest and Worries

After Jack gathered Elizabeth's things, he rode into town to talk to Abigail. Dr. Matthews had said he could tell Abigail about the changes at the church. Jack also wanted to see if Abigail had anything in the café he would bring home to make for dinner. Even though Abigail had already guessed about the baby, she was very excited for them both. She happily packed up the food for Jack. She packed up so much, Jack had to rent a buggy to get all of it home. Abigail promised to come by the house in a day or two to talk to Elizabeth. She wanted her friend to get some rest first.

Jack arrived back at the house about two hours after he left. He immediately went to check on his wife. He found her sound asleep in their bed. He sat down on the bed and brushed a piece of hair off her face. Even as tired as she was, she was so beautiful. He leaned over to give her a gentle kiss on her check and whispered "I love you!" before leaving the room and heading back outside to unload the buggy.

Elizabeth opened her eyes a little as he walked out the door. "I love you too."

After the food was unloaded, Jack got to work making dinner. Abigail had suggested chicken and rice might be something Elizabeth could eat and not get sick from. She even said it would be easy to heat up if Elizabeth wasn't awake or hungry at dinner time. While he was preparing dinner, Jack found himself day dreaming about the baby. He could picture in his mind a little girl with her mother's vivid blue eyes and his smile playing in the yard with her dolls. He also imagined himself teaching a little boy how to fish. He was so engrossed in his dream that he didn't hear Elizabeth come in the kitchen.

Elizabeth called to Jack several times but he didn't hear her. She snuck up behind him and put her arms around him. Startled by the touch, Jack flinched a little then looked over his shoulder to see his gorgeous wife behind him. "Elizabeth, you scared me." He said before turning around and pulling her into a big hug.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but I did call you. You were deep in thought about something."

He laughed a little, then walked her over to the table and pulled out her chair for to sit down. "Well, you caught me. I was day dreaming about our future child."

"Aww, that's sweet!" Her face looked dreamy as she thought about it too. "I had a beautiful dream about a handsome little boy with his father's dimples and my eyes. You were reading him a bedtime story."

"That sounds so nice." Jack replied. "Mine was of a little girl with her mother's eyes and my smile playing with her dolls and a little boy that I was teaching to fish."

"I love the sound of that." Elizabeth reached over and squeezed his hand. "I feel a little guilty being so happy right now when there are still so many people who are sick."

Jack's face turned somber. "I do too, but then I realize our friends who our still sick would be very happy for us."

"That's true."

"Elizabeth, I am surprised to see you up. Not that I am complaining having you here in the kitchen with me, but I thought you would have slept for a few more hours."

'So did I, but I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. Then my stomach started growling, so I figured I better get out of bed and have something to eat. I can always go to sleep early."

"Of course you can and I may join you. In the meantime let's get you something to eat. Abigail gave me a lot of baked goods, including her fantastic biscuits."

"Yummy biscuits!" Elizabeth felt her mouth water. "I would love to have a biscuit or two."

Jack laughed as he stood up to get the basket and a couple of plates. 'I knew you would want the biscuits. And I am going to have some too. I am also hungry. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please." She watched him move around the kitchen as he prepared their snack. "Something smells really good in here. What are you making for dinner?"

"Chicken and rice. Abigail said you should be able to eat it without feeling sick. It should be ready in an hour or so. In the meantime we can start with the biscuits." Jack put the biscuits, butter and some of Abigail's homemade strawberry preserves on the table, then he sat down.

"Jack, I am so glad you are home and that you were with me when we found out the baby. When I was younger I used to imagine how I would tell my husband I was pregnant. I always thought it would be over a fancy dinner or I would gift him some baby clothes, but how things went today, it just seemed perfect. It felt so right having you here holding my hand while the doctor confirmed it." She felt happy tears begin to well in her eyes.

"It was perfect. I am glad you told me your suspicions while we waited for Dr. Matthews instead of keeping it to yourself. It would have driven me crazy to sit there and wait, wondering what could possibly be wrong with you if it wasn't the influenza. I know I was a little antsy waiting after that but only because I wanted you to be pregnant so badly." He reached out a hand to wipe the tears off Elizabeth's face. "I love you so much, and I already love our baby." He wiped away a tear of his own.

"We love you too, Daddy." She reached over to take his hand and squeeze it.

At that moment, eating the biscuit on his plate did not interest him. All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and kiss her, but he didn't want her to stop eating if she was hungry. He did the next best thing, which was to get up from the table and kneel down next to her. He gently moved her face towards his and kissed her with all the love he felt for her in his heart. "How would you like to cuddle in front of the fire tonight? I have this urge to just hold you in my arms for the rest of our lives."

"I would love to be held by you in front of the fire." She replied before kissing him the same way he just kissed her. "Can I make a slight adjustment?"

"What is it?"

"I would like to go sit in front of the fire right after I finish my snack. I should be done in a few minutes and then I can join you."

"I think that is an acceptable adjustment. I will go start the fire." He kissed her one last time, then heading to the living room. He found himself thinking about all that had happened to him in recent weeks. Being away from Elizabeth, feeling something was wrong with her, finding out about the epidemic and rushing home to finding out about the baby. He felt so blessed but at the same time he still felt a little guilty, knowing that his friends and neighbors were still so ill.

Before Elizabeth went to the living room to join Jack, she went to the bedroom to change out of her white cotton night gown and into a new negligee with a matching robe Julie had sent her. It was dark blue with a lace neck line. Elizabeth felt like putting it on even if they just cuddled together. She knew Jack would be shocked but pleasantly surprised to see her in it. What she was looking for was his reaction to make her feel alive. If they ended up making love, that would be an added bonus.

She walked to the living room and saw Jack stoking the fire. She slipped off her robe as he realized she had come in the room. His eyes went wide as he took in the site before him. His gorgeous wife standing in a beautiful negligee. "Elizabeth, you look exquisite." He whispered. He quickly walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Jack, I just want you to know something. I put this one because I wanted to feel pretty and alive. I don't expect us to make love tonight but if lying in front of the fire place leads us to that, I wouldn't say no." She walked over to him and gave him a gentle kiss.

Jack smiled. "Neither would I, Sweetheart." He took her hand and brought her over to the sofa, where he sat down and then helped her to lean in against his chest. He put his arms around her and closed his eyes to relish the moment. He had been dreaming of this since the day he left on his assignment. Truth be told he had been dreaming of more than this but knew holding her in arms like this was very satisfying. He heard Elizabeth moan as she settled into him. "Is something wrong?" He asked in a worried voice.

"Hmm? No, Jack. That was a happy moan. I am so happy to be in your arms right now."

"And I am extremely happy to be holding you right now." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Mrs. Thornton."

"I love you too, Constable Thornton." She snuggled more deeply into his arms. Even though she was in front of the fire, she was feeling a bit chilled. Her throat was also a little sore. She hoped that maybe the chill was from just wearing the negligee and maybe the sore throat was just allergies. It was that time of year and she often got sore throats during allergy season. She silently prayed to God that she was not getting the influenza.


	8. It's Not What You Think

Later that evening, Jack and Elizabeth had retired to bed. Jack had fallen asleep quickly, with his arms around his wife. Elizabeth was still laying there, awake, listening to the sound of Jack breathing. Her nose was getting stuffed up and her cheeks were hurting. She felt like she was getting one of her sinus infections. She was happy that her symptoms indicated a sinus infection instead of influenza but annoyed at the same time. She was always miserable when she got a sinus infection.

Suddenly, she pulled back the covers and carefully removed Jack's arm from around her. She needed to go take a bath and put a warm cloth on her face. That sometimes helped to relieve the pressure and would possibly allow her to get some rest. Rest that she really needed, she thought as she waited for the water to fill. In just a few minutes she slowly climbed into the tub and sat down in the warm water. Just the steam rising from the water was helping her sinus headache. She wetted down the cloth and put it on her face. She had only been in the tub five minutes when she heard Jack calling for her from the bedroom.

"I am taking a bath." She croaked out. Great she was losing her voice too.

Jack rushed into the bathroom and found his wife with the cloth over her face. "Elizabeth are you ok? Why do you have a cloth on your face like that?"

She removed the cloth and looked over to talk to him. She hoped her voice would hold out. "I am sorry I woke you. I haven't been feeling that well tonight." Her voice cracked and Jack looked at her with worried eyes. "I don't think it's the influenza. It feels like I am getting one of my sinus infections."

"One of your sinus infections? I didn't know you had them."

"This is the first one I have had since I moved here. I had them frequently when I was in Hamilton. My doctor said it was because of the pollution in the city. I think that's why I haven't gotten one here yet. Because I am now breathing clean air."

Jack sat down on the floor next to the tub. "That makes sense but why get one now?"

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "It could be I have the influenza germ in me but it is manifesting itself as a sinus infection." She coughed a little. "As annoying as a sinus infection is, I would much rather have that then get the influenza. It's not as serious." She sneezed as she finished talking.

"Bless you." Jack said as he reached into the tub to squeeze her hand. "I have never had a sinus infection before. Can you explain how you feel when you have one?"

"Well, it's a lot like a cold. I get a stuffy nose and a sore throat. Then it moves into my sinus passages." She moved her hands up to her face and traced a line under her eyes on her cheeks. "It hurts here. If I have to bend over to pick something up or put on shoes, the pain becomes unbearable."

"I can definitely see how that is annoying, especially if you get them a lot." Jack didn't feel quite so worried after her explanation of things. "Tell me what I can do for you? I am going to stay home with you for a days so you can get some rest."

"Well, I usually just eat a lot of soup since the steam helps clear out the sinuses, I take baths, also for the steam and I just get plenty of rest. And try not to pick up anything off the floor."

"I can handle that for you. Do you need to see Dr. Matthews?"

"Only if my symptoms change." She cleared her throat again. It really hurt. "Jack, would you do me a favor?"

"Anything, Sweetheart. What is it?"

"My throat is hurting. Would you make me a cup of tea and put some honey in it? Honey helps sooth the throat."

"Of course. Do you want me to bring it into the bedroom?"

"Yes, I am getting out of the tub now and will return to bed."

Jack stood up and put his hand out to her. "Let me help you get settled then I will get your tea."

She took his hand and he pulled her gently out. Then he wrapped a towel on her and quickly dried her off. If she wasn't feeling so bad, she would find the gesture romantic. He then helped her to sit up against her pillow in their bed and tucked the covers around her.

"I will be back in a few minutes, Sweetheart." He gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Elizabeth leaned back on her pillow and closed her eyes. She said a prayer that this was in fact a sinus infection and not the influenza. She rested like that for a few minutes before she was interrupted by a sneezing fit. She groaned, realizing she didn't have a handkerchief close by; they were in the top drawer of her dresser. She got out of bed and slowly walked over to the dresser. She pulled out what she needed just as Jack returned to the bedroom.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing out of bed? Why didn't you call for me?"

She cleared her throat. "Because I couldn't yell for you with this throat. I needed a handkerchief and couldn't wait for you to return." She walked back over to the bed and climbed back in. Jack handed her the tea she requested, then got back into bed himself. He put his hand on her forehead.

"You feel a little warm." He said, then laughed. "You just took a warm bath. Of course you would be warm." Elizabeth giggled at his comment. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Sweetheart? Would massaging your cheeks help with the pain?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "I don't know. I have never tried that before. I suppose it couldn't hurt to try." She took a couple more sips of her tea then slipped down in bed to lie on her back. "It might be best for me to lie down while you try."

"Of course." He sat up next to her, then began to lightly massage her cheeks. They felt better almost immediately and she moaned. "Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?"

"No, don't stop. It feels really good." She said. "I feel like I may be able to go to sleep soon."

Jack smiled, happy that he was able to bring her some relief and she was getting tired. He continued what he was doing, until he noticed that she had fallen asleep. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and laid back down in bed. His last thought before drifting off was hoping Elizabeth would get better soon. He hated to see her sick and miserable.

A few hours later, Elizabeth woke up when she started coughing, in turn waking Jack up. "Elizabeth are you ok?"

She started to speak but another coughing fit prevented her. "Could you get me some water?" She croaked.

He nodded and quickly went to the kitchen, returning a minute later. He held the glass for her while she took a sip.

"Thank you, Jack." She gave him a weak smile. Jack put the water on her nightstand and rejoined her in bed. Elizabeth coughed again. She began to realize this may be a sinus infection and bronchitis, something she had gotten twice before. The cough started to make her sound like she was barking. She would have to monitor it before deciding to have Jack get Dr. Matthews. She hated to take the doctor away from the influenza victims but if her cough got worse she would need some medicine to calm it and help her sleep. She closed her eyes then, knowing that whatever it was she had, she needed plenty of rest to get rid of it. She was glad Jack was going to take a few days off to take care of her.

Jack stayed awake for a while. He was getting more worried about her again. He could hear her coughing. She sounded like a dog barking. Of course he would never tell her that. When she was in the tub earlier he couldn't help but notice she still looked beautiful, even after taking care of the children for a week without much sleep. Just before he dozed off, he prayed she would get better quickly.

Elizabeth slept restlessly the remainder of the night. Her cough was getting worse and she felt chilled. Finally at sunup, she couldn't take being in bed and not sleeping, so she quietly got up and went to the living room and wrapped herself in the blanket that they kept on the couch. She knew she would have to see Dr. Matthews. She definitely felt like this was a sinus infection with the added benefit of bronchitis. _Oh, joy. She thought to herself._ She flipped onto her side and pulled the blanket tighter around her as she tried to get some rest.

Jack opened his eyes when he felt the sun's rays on his face. He reached over to check on Elizabeth and found her side of the bed empty. Knowing that she was losing her voice last night he opted not to call for her, instead he walked around the house looking for. He almost missed her in the living because she was lying down but then she coughed as he was about to leave. He rushed to her side and kneeled down on the floor next to her. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked as he put a hand to her forehead. It felt very warm.

"Not really. The cough is getting worse and I am sure I have a fever."

"Your forehead is warm." Jack replied

"Jack, I think in a little while you should go get Dr. Matthews."

Jack nodded his head. "I agree. You need something to help you sleep." He kissed her forehead. "Would you like some tea? Maybe something to eat?"

"Yes please. Tea with honey and maybe one of the biscuits."

"Of course. I will be back in a few minutes."

He returned a few minutes later with a tray loaded with her tea, a cup of coffee for himself and a plate with the biscuits and also some blueberry scones. He set it down on the coffee table and helped Elizabeth sit up on the couch. He took a seat next to her and handed her the tea. He watched as she lowered her head to breathe the steam from her cup. "Is that helping?"

"Not really but I thought I would try. I may take another bath soon." She started to reach for a biscuit but instead grabbed a scone. "At least I still have an appetite. Yummy!"

Jack grinned. He was happy that she was still hungry. That was part of the battle is helping her get well. Now if she could just get that much needed sleep. He was going to do anything he could to help her get better.

 _ **Thank you all for the kind words about my stories. I wanted to let you know I am starting a new job Monday (after being unemployed for a year) and I won't be updating my stories as often.**_

.


	9. Time to Start Recovering

After their snack, Jack and Elizabeth fell asleep together on the couch. Both needed it after everything they had been through and were currently dealing with. They woke up a few times due to her coughing but for the most part they got rest. Until Jack heard a knock at the door. He quickly went to answer it before Elizabeth woke up.

He opened the door to find Dr. Matthews. "Good Morning, Dr. Matthews. How are things in town?" He stepped aside to let the man in.

"Hello, Jack. Things are looking better. Most people are on the mend and it didn't take me long to check everyone. I decided since I was just at the school I would come over here to check on Elizabeth."

"Well I am glad you did." Jack's face took on a look of worry.

"What is it, Jack? Is she having pains or bleeding?"

"No, it's nothing related to the pregnancy. She has a stuffy nose, sore throat and a cough. She also feels like she has a fever. She told me she thinks it's a sinus infection and that she used to get them a lot when she lived in Hamilton."

"That does make sense. The air around a big industrial city like Hamilton is not that great. The mountain air we have here is much better for her. I will examine her of course but since she has had them before and knows what they feel like, I am sure she is right. Being around the influenza victims must have made her immune system weak."

"Elizabeth thought that she may have gotten the influenza but it came about in the form of the sinus infection."

"Elizabeth is a smart woman. I should go examine her. Is she in the bedroom?"

"Actually no. The cough kept getting worse overnight and she finally gave up trying to sleep in the bedroom. She went to lie down on the couch so she wouldn't disturb me. She finally got a little sleep there. Could you do the exam from the couch?"

"That would be fine."

Jack led him to the living room. Elizabeth looked so peaceful that he hated to wake her up, but it needed to be done. He kissed her on the check then whispered in her ear. "Elizabeth, Sweetheart! Wake up for me, please." She opened her eyes and gave him a tired smile. "Dr. Matthews stopped by to check on you."

She looked over to see the doctor standing near Jack. "Good Morning, Doctor." She said as Jack helped her sit up. She started to speak again but a coughing spell prevented her from talking. Jack stood up so that Dr. Matthews could be closer to Elizabeth to conduct his exam.

"My Goodness! That cough doesn't sound good." Dr. Matthews exclaimed. "Jack filled me in on how you have been feeling. He mentioned you think that you have a sinus infection but by the sounds of that cough I would say you also have bronchitis. It's a terrible combination."

"Yes, I know. I have had bronchitis with a sinus infection a couple of times. As my cough got worse overnight, it sounded like I was getting bronchitis. I sound like I am barking like a dog when I have it."

Jack looked surprised with what the doctor and his wife were talking about. "Bronchitis? Elizabeth, why didn't you mention that to me earlier?" He looked scared.

Elizabeth reached over to squeeze his hand. "I am sorry, Jack, but I decided it was best to keep it to myself until Dr. Matthews was able to examine me. All you would have done was worry more about me."

Jack thought for a moment. "You're right." He moved away from the couch so that Dr. Matthews could conduct the exam. He watched carefully while Dr. Matthews listened to her heart and lungs. Then he took her temperature which was 101.7. He felt her sinus passages and looked in her ears.

"Well, it appears Elizabeth was correct in her diagnosis. She does have a sinus infection and bronchitis."

"What is the treatment, Dr. Matthews?" Jack asked.

"I can give her something for the cough. It will make her drowsy. Normally I would only say to take it at night but given the rough week she had, it may be good for her to take it more often. Rest is the main thing she needs to have right now, what with the illness and being pregnant. Elizabeth, given that you had chronic sinus infections, I am sure you have ways to relieve the pressure."

"Yes, soaking in a hot tub, eating soup and drinking hot tea all help."

"Keep doing that and get plenty of rest." He reached into his bag and pulled a bottle. "Here is the cough medicine. Take a tablespoon every four to six hours. I will come by tomorrow to check on you, but if you feel worse send Jack to get me." He started for the door, with Jack following. "No need to see me out, Jack." He waived and was gone.

Jack sat down on the couch next to his wife. "Do you need anything, Sweetheart?" He looked at her with worried eyes.

Elizabeth saw his expression and put her hands on his face. "Jack, I will be fine. It just takes time and rest to feel better. I will feel worse before I feel better. I know this is easier said than done but try not to worry too much."

He took one of her hands and kissed it. "Elizabeth, you should know I will always worry about you. I think I am more concerned now because of everything that has happened. With the epidemic, the baby and you getting sick, I am frightened. You may have had this before but never while pregnant."

"I'm sorry, Jack. You're right. To be honest it does scare me a little too. We can be scared together."

"Now that we have that settled, back to my original questions. Is there anything I can get you?"

"I would love a cup of tea and a blueberry scone. After I eat, I will get in the tub for a while, then take some cough medicine and try to get some sleep."

'That's a great idea." Jack gave her a kiss. "I will be right back with your tea and scone." He took the tray back to the kitchen from earlier, then returned with it full of the goodies Abigail had sent over. He didn't expect her to eat much but he was hungry. He watched as Elizabeth picked up a biscuit instead of a scone and take a bit of it.

She saw him looking at her. "I am not as hungry as I thought. My stomach is a little upset. I don't think it's morning sickness though. I have felt this way before when I have been sick like this."

"As long as you eat a little something, I am fine with that. I know how it is when you are sick and don't have an appetite." He gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Elizabeth finished her biscuit, then snuggled close to Jack, noting how warm he felt when she felt so chilled. Jack felt her shiver and put his scone down to pull her closer to him. He rubbed her arms up and down hoping that would warm her up. They sat there for a while before Elizabeth pushed herself away from him.

"Jack, I think I am ready for that bath now." She started to stand up but he stopped her.

He put a blanket around her. "You stay here under the blanket and I will start your bath. You keep warm."

She nodded her head and pulled the blanket tightly around her. She was relieved that he wanted to start the water for her. She was feeling so sick right now that she was feeling dizzy just sitting on the couch. She was going to ask Jack to stay in the bathroom with in case she felt worse.

Jack returned a few minutes later to find her snuggled deeper in the blanket. "Elizabeth? Your bath is almost ready. Do you want me to help you to the bathroom?"

She looked up at him. 'Yes, please." Her voice cracked. "Jack? Would you stay in the bathroom with me while I am in the tub? I am feeling a little dizzy and I don't want to take the chance I might pass out in the tub."

The thought scared him, but he kept his feelings hidden. "Of course I will. Would it help if I got in the tub with you? I could massage you to get you relaxed so it will be a little easier for you to go to sleep."

"That would be nice, Honey. I would appreciate it."

"Anything for you. I love you and I hate seeing you feeling so miserable. If there is anything I can do for you to help you feel better, let me know. I would do anything for you." He kissed her again then helped her up and helped her to the bathroom.

Elizabeth waited until Jack had undressed and was in the tub before she stepped in. The water felt so good as she settled in against Jack's chest. He brought his hands up to her face and started massaging her cheeks like he did last night. She moaned as she felt the pain lessening under Jack's gentle touch. She sighed, wondering what she did to deserve such a kind and thoughtful husband, always wanting to take care of her, and now their baby. She was truly blessed.


	10. Nurse Jack

Nurse Jack

After her relaxing bath, Elizabeth was sleepy. Jack made sure to dry her off, then he went to get the cough medicine the doctor had left. It tasted terrible, but she managed to swallow all of it. Jack then took her by the hand and walked her to bed. Once she had slid between the sheets, he tucked her in. Her eyes were already closing but she managed a weak thank you and I love you to him. He watched her sleep for a few minutes, thankful they knew what was wrong with her but still worried about her. He hated to see her miserable like this.

He was about to join her in bed when he heard a knock at the front door. He quickly left the bedroom to answer it before the knocking woke up Elizabeth. He opened the door to find Abigail. He stepped aside to let her in.

"Hi Jack." She said. "I came by to see how Elizabeth is feeling. Is she having any trouble with morning sickness?"

"Actually, no she hasn't. However, she is sick. She has bronchitis and a sinus infection."

Abigail gasped and noticed the worried look on Jack's face. "Oh, Jack! She must be feeling horrible."

"Yes she is. She is sleeping right now. Dr. Matthews gave her a cough medicine that makes people drowsy. Normally he would have said for her to take it just at night but given what she has been through the last week, he said it would be good for her to take it more often so she could rest."

"That's good. And I know you will doing anything you can to help her feel better." She smiled, thinking how happy she was that her friend had such a wonderful man as a husband. "I won't stay as I can tell you are tired too. I will be back later with a big pot of chicken soup for her and something for you for your dinner." She turned to open the door to leave.

"Thank you, Abigail. You are a great friend and we both appreciate you more than you know." Abigail gave him one last smile and shut the door.

Jack returned to the bedroom and crawled back into bed. Abigail was right that he hadn't gotten much rest. He needed to get some sleep so he didn't get sick too. He was startled when a soft, familiar voice asked. "Who was at the door, Jack?"

"You scared me, Sweetheart. I thought you were asleep. That was Abigail, checking on you."

"She is a great friend, isn't she?"

"She is. She is going home to make you chicken soup and will be back later." He settled down in bed and took her in his arms. "Now you need to get some sleep. You need to rest if you are going to get better."

"I know. I dosed for a minute or two then I heard you talking. I don't know why I can't sleep yet."

"If I gave you a back massage would that help you go to sleep?"

"I don't know but I know it would help me relax and rest." She flipped over onto her other side so he could get at her back. She moaned at the touch of his hands rubbing her back. "Oh, Jack! That feels so good! Thank you!"

"Anything for you, Sweetheart. I will do anything to help you get some rest. I suppose it will be fine if you just lie in bed and rest. We can cuddle after I finish your massage."

"I would love that, because you need some rest too."

"We will rest together." He leaned down to run a trail of kisses on her neck.

Elizabeth happily sighed, then rolled over to her other side so she was facing Jack. "Thank you for the massage, My Love. I needed it. My back has been hurting from sleeping up against the wall at the school house. I am ready to just be held in your arms and hopefully fall asleep."

"I'm glad I am making you feel better. Maybe later if you want another bath, I can join you again and massage your back with the warm water."

"Hmmmm. That sounds like heaven." She lifted her head slightly to kiss his cheek. "You take such good care of me."

"I wouldn't do anything else. I love you, so much. Your happiness and wellbeing are my number one priority. Especially now since you are having our baby, a baby made from the love we have for each other."

Elizabeth wiped a tear from her eyes. "Oh, Jack! That was so beautiful." She snuggled deeper in his embrace. "I love you, too." She murmured as she closed her eyes. Within minutes, she had dozed off.

Jack quickly realized she had fallen asleep. He breathed a sigh of relief. He desperately wanted her to get some much needed rest. She needed her body to get well so it could properly nourish the growing life inside of her. He placed his hand on her abdomen, attempting in his own way to bond with his unborn child. He couldn't wait to hold their baby in his arms. He drifted off to sleep thinking how much he would love to have a little girl with her mother's eyes and dark curly hair.

A few hours later, Elizabeth woke up feeling a tickle in her throat. She carefully moved Jack's arm from around her so she could go to the kitchen and make a cup of tea and have something to eat. She was feeling hungry. However, as she tried to get out of bed, she felt dizzy and fell back, landing on Jack.

Jack yelped when Elizabeth landed on him. "Elizabeth? What's wrong?" He helped her get settled back on the bed.

"I'm sorry I startled you. I woke up with a tickle in my throat and my stomach was growling. I wanted to get some tea and something to eat. When I got up, I felt dizzy and that's when I fell on you." She felt tears forming in her eyes and lowered her head into her hands. She hated feeling like she couldn't take care of herself.

Jack noticed she wasn't looking at him. He put his hand under her chin and gently lifted her face so he could see it. He noticed the tears and knew instantly why she was crying. One of the reasons he fell in love with her was her independence. He knew how much it was bothering her to have to rely on him to take care of her. He put his arms around her and let her cry it out. "Sweetheart, there is nothing wrong with letting me take care of you right now. You are still the caring considerate independent woman I fell in love with."

Elizabeth pulled away from him, wiped her eyes and smiled at him. "I know. It's going to take me some time to get used to having you help me now that I am expecting, not to mention being sick right now."

"How about I go make you your tea and snack, then bring it in here?"

"Yes, please."

Jack started to help her get settled back in bed when they heard a knock at the door. "That must be Abigail with the soup she was going to make."

"I hope so. Soup sounds really good right now."

Jack leaned over to kiss her, then went to answer the door. Sure enough, their visitor was Abigail, along with Frank, who was helping her with the food she had brought over. Jack took the pot of soup from Abigail and welcomed them into the house. Once in the kitchen, Jack was amazed at all the food she had brought over.

"Thank you for all the food; I am not sure we can finish it all though." Jack said with a chuckle. "Abigail, Elizabeth is awake if you want to go say hello. I was about to go make her some tea and get a snack for her."

"I am glad she is hungry. That's a good sign."

"It is. I am going to bring her some of the soup you made."

Abigail nodded then went down to see Elizabeth, leaving Frank and Jack to chat in the kitchen. She knocked on the door then walked in. "Hi, Elizabeth. How are you feeling?"

Elizabeth opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her friend, even though she was feeling terrible. "Not so good, Abigail. The sinus infection and bronchitis are horrible. I have never felt this bad before."

"It must be because you are also pregnant. Your body has a lot going on." Abigail sat down on the edge of the bed "I hope you are letting Jack take care of you and give you some pampering. You deserve a break after taking care of the children all that time."

"I am trying to. Jack has been so wonderful; he is willing to anything to help me feel better. He gave me a back massage earlier after I told him my back hurt from sleeping sitting up against the wall. He then offered to take a bath with me later and work some more on my back muscles."

"Jack is one of the best men I have had the privilege to know. He reminds me so much of Noah. I remember getting a bad head cold when I was expecting Peter. Noah took care of me much like Jack is with you."

Elizabeth was about to reply when Jack came back into the room with a tray, her soup and tea sitting on it. There was even a glass of water. Abigail got up from the bed so Jack could put the tray down. "I see you are in good hands, Elizabeth. I will leave now so you can eat and get some rest but I will come by tomorrow to check on you. She walked about of the bedroom, found Frank and they both called out to the Thornton's as they walked out of the house.

"I want you to eat all of that soup, Elizabeth. You need it to get better." Jack told her.

"I will certainly try, Jack. I know my body needs it." She picked up her spoon and put it in the bowl. She brought the spoon to her lips to blow on the soup to cool it down, then put it in her mouth. "It tastes so good." She said.

"I'm glad. Abigail brought some sandwiches for me to eat as well as meatloaf for my dinner tonight. I am going to grab a sandwich and a drink and bring it in here, if you don't mind."

"I would love to have your company while I eat, Jack." She smiled at him, then watched him walk out of the bedroom. When he was gone, she bent her head over the steaming soup and breathed in, then swallowed another spoonful of the delicious chicken noodle soup. She sat back against her pillow and thought about how lucky she was to have a kind, caring friend in Abigail and a wonderful husband in Jack. She couldn't wait to get in the hot tub with Jack later and have him work out the knots in her back.


End file.
